


surrounded by flowers

by wheesus



Category: 2NE1, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: Jeongyeon was looking for a roommate when her japanese best friend introduced her to Myoui Mina. Mina was the definition of elegance and beauty, but Jeongyeon never expected herself to fall in love with her.The landlady, Park Bom, had a small flower shop where her fiancée would always visit her. The amount of times Mina and Jeongyeon have interrupted their little make out sessions is countless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of the goddesses' birthdays. and by goddesses i totally mean park bom and myoui mina.

Jeongyeon ran to the changing room when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

“ **_I’m in. Over._ ** ”

“Great, but how? Over.” Jeongyeon asked.

“ **_Your landlady is such a catch. And really sweet. Over._ ** ”

“And taken. Over.” The barista deadpanned.

“ **_I know..she was making out with her really hot girlfriend when I walked onto them. Over._ ** ” Jeongyeon could hear Momo pout as she uttered those words.

“Fiancée,” she corrected, “but that’s not the point, hurry up and prepare everything. My shift will be over soon and she’s already in the café. Over.” She hang up and walked back to the counter where Mina was talking to her before she _had to use the restroom_.

 

The latter was sitting at the table near the window, drinking her iced caramel macchiato as she waited for her girlfriend to finish and close up the almost empty café.

 

**To Momoring:**

**don’t forget to turn off the lights at 21:00 SHARP!!!! we reach the house at 21:03**

  
  
  
  


Jeongyeon sneaked her arm around the shorter girl’s waist, pulling her closer, walking home. “The day was warm, but now it’s really cold.” She complained, nuzzling her hair.

“You can have my jacket if you’re that cold, honey.” Mina offered.

“Ay such a gentlewoman, but no I’m warm enough by having you by my side.” Mina made a disgusted face at her cheesy girlfriend, but it looked nothing but cute.

 

“You know,” she spoke, “I’ve always read about the _roommates falling in love_ cliché, and it’d always make me cringe, then I went and fell in love with you and you’re even more cringeworthy, you and your pick-up lines. Who taught you that cheesy stuff, Momo? Or is it Sana? Oh, let me guess, Chaeyoung!”

“She practices them on me before she uses them on her crushes,” Jeongyeon admitted.

 

“No wonder she’s still single.” Mina teased, snuggling closer to Jeongyeon, as they reached the bus stop. The latter checked her watch, “we still have 5 more minutes before our bus.”

Comfortable silence fell upon them, with Jeong’s arm around Mina’s waist, and the latter leaning on her girlfriend.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon started and Mina looked up at her, eyebrows raised in question, “I’m sorry that we’re not gonna celebrate your birthday because we have school and my part-time job, I should’ve made some time for it but I’m-”

The girl with silver hair was cut off with Mina pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’m happy spending it with you.”

“And you call me cheesy,” she said, blushing.

 

The ride home was idyllic. The bus was almost empty; they sat at the back, and Mina leaned her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder as they watched out of the window.

Meanwhile, the girlfriends’ apartment was a warzone. Momo was as slow as a sloth, and Sana, she was all over the place, ordering Momo to do this and that as she decorated the walls of the small living room.

 

“One more of your high pitched screams and the hot landlady will kick them out of this really cozy roof house,” Momo complained.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have yelled if you weren’t so dumb.” Sana defended herself, attaching the last balloon with penguin drawing on the wall.

“Maybe if you don’t order me to do a billion things at the same time it won’t be that hard for me to process it.”

“Maybe,” Sana pinned Momo down with her glare, “if you didn’t just say that you wouldn’t be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

An innocent smile appeared on Momo’s face as she walked over to where Sana stood, bringing out the candles. She back-hugged her, resting her head on the younger’s shoulder, “I’m sorry,” she said. “I love you.”

 

“Get away from me and go get the cake from the kitchen, they’ll be here soon.”

Momo pouted; she pulled away and walked to the kitchen, stomping her feet like a child, and Sana smiled when her girlfriend wasn’t looking.

  


Jeongyeon and Mina reached the two storey house and were surprised to see the flower shop, which the landlady owned, still open.

“Weird, maybe we should check on unnie,” Mina spoke, her soft voice worried.

 

“Bom unnie!” The girls called, walking into the sweet scent of the small shop.

Bom showed up a bit after, hair disheveled and stains of red lipstick on her neck. Following her was her fiancée, with a mischievous smile on her face.

“I’m sorry kids, some really bad young lady couldn’t wait for later to give me my birthday gift.” Bom joked, her voice sweet and friendly.

 

“Oh it’s your birthday too?” Mina exclaimed joyfully. Jeongyeon, who stood right behind her, pointed up as she shook her head, gesturing to the ladies not to mention their friends who broke into their house.

 

“It’s my birthday too,” Mina added.

“I think all gorgeous people are born on March 24th,” Chaerin, Bom’s fiancée, commented.

 

“Were you just hitting on my tenant?” Bom nudged her.

“I was just mentioning that you’re gorgeous!” Chaerin exclaimed, “plus Jeong would kill me if I tried to hit on her _gorgeous_ girlfriend.”

“You’re doing it again, oh my god!”

 

The two young girls stood in the middle of the shop, surrounded by flowers, as they watched the older two bicker like little kids.

  
  
  


They walked up the stairs talking about how they want a relationship as adorable as Bom and Chaerin’s. Jeongyeon fetched up the keys from her pocket, _accidentally_ knocking on the door.

She turned the key, and pushed the door slowly, revealing Momo and Sana who stood at the entrance, holding a cake.

The three older girls sang her _happy birthday_ as she showed her significant gummy smile, a blush appearing on her face. She made a wish before blowing up the candles.

 

Few minutes passed before they heard a knock. “Oh, Jeong, I invited your hot landlady and her girlfriend. I hope you don’t mind.” Momo mentioned, standing up to get the door.

“Fiancée!” Jeongyeon corrected.

 

“Don’t mind her. She’s too bitter to admit it.” Sana joked, taking another bite of her piece of cake.

 

The 2 guests walked in, holding a plastic bag filled of soju cans, and a beautiful bouquet of white lilies.

 

“Oh no!” Jeongyeon said.

Momo looked at her, and then at Bom.

“Oh shit!” She added, and before she could save the situation her girlfriend broke into a streak of sneezes. Momo hurried to take the bouquet from the landlady and hide it in Jeongyeon’s room. Mina thanked Bom for the beautiful flowers, explained to her that Sana was allergic to pollen, and slapped Jeongyeon’s arm when she stated that she wants to see what would happen if they locked Sana in the flower shop for 10 minutes.

  


They lit the candles up again, sang Bom a happy birthday and urged her to make a birthday wish.

  


The beer didn’t make them drunk, but Chaerin faked it as an excuse to spend the night over at Bom’s.


End file.
